


I Would

by serviceace



Series: Through the Years [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not completely sure, but these are definitely marriage proposals, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in which Aomine keeps dropping these subtle marriage proposals that confuse Momoi because yeah, traditional Japanese proposals are so fucking cute and I need more aomomo in my life ugh I’m such trash for these two. Someone please save me and when I say save, I mean cry with me. This is completely un-edited so enjoy haha ~

The first time it happens, it’s unexpected and it immediately catches her off guard.

_“Your cooking really does suck, Satsuki. You’d be better off eating my cooking every day.”_

Momoi is being truthful when she says that she’s not even sure if she heard him correctly. The timing just isn’t right – they’re still in high school, their second year anyway, and in the middle of a practice match against Seirin.  It doesn’t even matter that the 1st half is over and both teams are in the locker rooms for their ten minute break, the timing is just off. The plastic container she’s holding in her arms feels light as she studies him incredulously. “What do you mean?” She can’t help but question, ignoring the sounds of Sakurai passing around his signature honey-soaked lemons.

Aomine is towel-drying his face and riding it of sweat and perspiration as he struggles to catch his breath. He then drapes the fabric over his head and sits down on the wooden bench, resting his elbows on his parted thighs. Even under the shadows of the towel, Momoi can see that his hair is disheveled and that his sweat is clinging on to the ends of his hair. While it was true that Kagami still could not best him in a one-on-one, Aomine would be damned if he let his rival get the best of him in a team-oriented setting. Granted, Touou’s Ace still wasn’t much of a team player, but he at least was passing more often (even if it was only to Sakurai). Momoi listens to the harsh pants coming out from between his lips and waits for his answer.

He doesn't give one, instead, he takes her plastic container and eats her unpeeled lemons.  


* * *

 

Momoi threw his bedroom door open and stomped her way over to his bed, pulling on his covers. “Dai-chan, get up! You’re not even ready and the game starts in two hours!” This isn’t the first time she’s had to wake him up in all their years of knowing each other. If anything, the only difference between back then and now was that she dwarfed him in size. He was still turning away from her and burying his head under his pillow and she was still slapping his exposed back with her hand. “Wakamatsu-kun will be angry if you’re late again!”

The athlete clicked his tongue in annoyance and swatted at her hand with his, “I don’t care.” He let out another groan causing her to smack him again in retaliation. They’re playing Josei today so it’s not like he’s even needed. His team can manage fine without him. He feels his bed dip a little and curls his body a little to accommodate Momoi as she gets into bed with him. It’s a normal routine for them; he ignores her, she hits him, he ignores her again, and she pulls him out of bed. Well, at least she tries. Eventually, he’ll grow tired of her nagging and will get out of bed. Today isn’t any different and he’s already preparing himself for when she starts pulling on his arm. “What are you, my guardian? Go away.”

“Wake up, wake up!” She’s pulling on his arm now, like she always does. Her fingers have curled themselves around his wrist and she’s yanking on his arm with both of her hands. He’s large and she knows she can’t exactly make him budge, but he’ll grow annoyed soon enough and get up on his own. “Dai-chan!” Five minutes pass so she’s sure that Aomine will wake up but he does something expected this time. The Power Forward rolls back to face her and she can feel his breath on her thigh as he breathes slowly. It tickles but it’s not unpleasant. “What am I going to do with you?” She can’t help but say when she looks at his peaceful face. He’s not exactly asleep, but he’s getting close to it. She runs her fingers through his hair in a comforting way because she’s his best friend and he’s her best friend and it’s been a long time since they’ve sat together like this.

He merely hums in content at her touch and leans his head to comfortably rest against her thigh. “Ten more minutes...”

“Honestly Dai-chan, aren’t you worried that you won’t get up in time when you’re a police officer or a professional player?” Her question is innocent as she expects his answer will be and that’s when it happens again, the subtleness or carelessness – she doesn’t know which – of his words.

“ _Huh? What’s the point? I know you’ll always be there to wake me up.”_

Aomine’s words confuse her yet again and she wants to ask him what he means, but when he lets out a soft snore, she decides to let him sleep in a little bit more.  


* * *

 

“You’re getting pretty bold there, Kagami!” Aomine challenges with an arrogant laugh as he dribbles before quickly doing a cross-over. The shorter man guarding him growls in irritation as he rushes forward for the steal but he’s being too hot-headed. It’s a slight misstep on Kagami’s part but that half-second is enough for Aomine to take a step back and make a shot for the basket. It goes in of course, naturally, and Kagami only fumes in response.

“Dammit, Aomine! This isn’t over!”

Aomine calls the raging Ace an idiot before looking over at Midorima. “Oi, Midorima! I’m six points ahead of you!” Over on the other side of the court, the green haired teen merely grunted as he reached up to adjust his glasses.

“Your baskets mean nothing; my threes are far more superior.”

Kasamatsu answers Midorima’s words with a fast break past half-court, shouting his name in encouragement, “Go Midorima!” Midorima catches the basketball easily and raises both his hands before effortlessly making his signature three-pointer. The ball arcs impressively before connecting cleanly with the basket and although they are on opposite teams, Takao whistles appreciatively.

“Nice basket, Shin-chan!”

“Oi, oi!” Kagami barks, shooting his eyes over to Takao. “We’re on different teams!”

Over by the corner, Momoi watches her friends play together with a smile before laughing a little at Takao’s teasing grin. She can tell Kagami is getting angry; he always hated being bested by Aomine and the rest of the Generation of Miracles.  Riko is beside her but her attention is on her team as they hurry to get the ball back in their possession. Momoi doesn’t exactly remember when this became a routine, but for a couple of months or so, they would all come together and play on the court they fixed up. Usually, it would just be Seirin and Shutoku, but she and Aomine did drop by when they could. Kasamatsu, although in college, would drop by with Kise whenever he could with the latter coming often as he just genuinely loved playing with Kuroko and the rest of Seirin. They were playing a 5v5 with players often subbing in and out after every basket. Currently, it was Kagami, Takao, Kise, and Hyuga versus Aomine, Midorima, Kasamatsu, and Mitobe.

‘He looks so happy,’ Momoi can’t help but think as she cups her chin in her hand and watches the corners of her best friend’s lips curve upwards. He’s always loved playing against strong opponents and while it is was true that he had returned to (a shadow of) his former self, he still hadn’t quite been able to shed that arrogant, lazy, asshole-ish, persona of his. When she hears Aomine laugh, the rose haired teen realizes that without a doubt, one of her favorite things in the whole world, is seeing Aomine’s smile.  And it’s especially true when he playing the sport he loves. It’s a rare smile, one that only comes once every six games or so, but it’s a breathtaking smile nonetheless.  Momoi is so glad. She’s so happy for him that she could cry – finally, finally he can say that he loves basketball again. She shifts slightly before frowning, feeling something wet hit her cheek. Was she actually crying?

“Aa, rain!” Riko shrieks out in surprises as she quickly stands to her feet. She holds her arms up over her head to shield herself but it does little to help as it starts to pour. Knowing that they’d continue unless she scolded them, the coach blew her whistle. “Game’s over, boys!” They knew not to disobey her because she’s terrifying as hell and both teams reluctantly admit withdrawal. They make sure to cuff arms with one another before retreating over to her and Momoi. They’re all wet by now, their clothes damp, and their hair drooping.

Collectively, they all move over to the over-hang by the benches that they had built recently. It does little to cover them all but still, they huddle together. Towels are passed around as they all try to dry themselves as much as they can. Kuroko is crouching down and drying Nigou first while Kagami is towel-drying his hair above him. When he’s finished, he drops his towel over Kuroko’s head and gives it a couple of rubs before Kuroko thanks him quietly and tells him he can do it by himself. Midorima is cleaning his glasses while Takao is squeezing the water out of his shirt. She can hear the distant chattering of everyone’s’ teeth as well as her own and not even a second passes when she finds herself sneezing.

Aomine reacts almost instantly and shakes his head. “Idiot, you’re going to catch a cold.” He pulls out his Touou jacket out from his bag throws it at her, watching as it nearly covers her entire frame. She’s struggles to pull herself free from the ruffles of it before finally shaking herself free. She slips his jacket on, the fabric reaching down to about her mid-thigh. The sleeves are too long for her arms but it’s warm and it smells like him.

“Thank you, Dai-chan!” She beamed.

He looked away almost instantly. “Yeah, yeah.”

When she asks him if he’s sure he doesn’t want it, he ignores her and starts drying his hair.  By now, the rain is beginning to let up. Kise thinks he can make the run to Kasamatsu’s car but the senior punches him in the gut, “Don’t soak my car!” he chastises, and it does wonders and makes everyone laugh. Amongst the laughter, Momoi looks up at her old friend. “You’re going to catch a cold,” she says.

Somewhere in the back, Kagami chimes in with “Idiots can’t catch colds” (to which Kuroko reminds him that he too won’t get one then) but still her eyes show concern for him. “I told you it was fine, didn’t I?” Aomine replies back, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. When she opens her mouth to make her rebuttal, he shakes his head once more. “I’ll always give you my jacket, Satsuki.” The way his says it, the way his voice drops an octave lower, and the way he’s locking gazes with her right now, it makes her feel a little funny inside.

“Oh,” she mumbles back, her cheeks reddening slightly. It’s sweet, really, and as she slips her hands into the pockets of his jacket, she can’t help but shyly bite her lip.

After all these years, to think she’d be used to wearing his jacket by now.  


* * *

 

It’s a Saturday and she’s itching to see him. Between now and their rained out game, a full week had passed and still Aomine did not ask for his jacket back. After she washed it, she put it on and could not stop herself from frowning. ‘It doesn’t smell like him anymore,’ Momoi thought. She almost wishes she hadn’t washed it. Even still, it’s something of Dai-chan’s and it reminds her of him. The teen is laying in her bed when she decides to call him.

“ **What?** ”

Momoi instantly rolls her eyes at him. “That’s rude, Dai-chan.”

Aomine pauses for a moment before correcting himself, “ **What do you want?** ” He asks, more so stated.

“Let’s play some basketball.”

“Sure,” He says easily, hanging up on her without another word. It was a pretty bad habit of his that his mother had always scolded him for but like everything else, Aomine did things his own way. Momoi throws on a pair of comfortable shorts and a sports bra and tops it with a long-sleeved, off the shoulder shirt. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she fastens the laces of her shoes.

Aomine shows up at her front door not long after dressed in his usual playing gear: a white sleeveless shirt and dark shorts. He’s spinning a basketball on his finger when she throws the door open and when their eyes lock, he nods his head outside. “Let’s go.” Their neighborhood basketball court is nearby and luckily for them, it’s relatively empty. There are a few children playing on the other half of the court but by the time Momoi and Aomine finish stretching, they wave at them and leave.

The two childhood friends line up at half-court with Momoi holding the basketball first. She chest-passes the ball to him and he easily does it back to her before crouching down lowly, arms at the ready. Momoi’s dribbling, her eyes watching and analyzing him closely. “First to five?”

He smirks at her in a charming way before shrugging his shoulders, “Five for you, twenty for me? Sure.” She smiles at him and laughs a little. Dribbling the ball with her right hand, she rushes forward and already, he’s in front of her, pressuring her into stopping. She doesn’t though, she knows his moves by heart, and so she does the cross-over he taught her and dribbles towards the hoop. Momoi goes for the lay-up but when she jumps into the air for the basket, he towers over her and smacks the ball out of bounds. “Your ball,” Aomine remarks, raising his brows in an amused manner.

Momoi pouts at him but goes for the lay-up once again, but not before faking another cross-over. It catches him off-guard and he curses loudly when the basketball connects neatly with the hoop. “One, zero,” she states with a clever smile.

He picks up the basketball and lets out an honest laugh, his eyes closing a little as he did so. “Damn Satsuki, have you been practicing with someone else?” She touches a finger to her lips and tells him that it’s a secret before attempting to steal the ball from him. After the Winter Cup ended, they both somehow got into the routine of just playing each other one on one. Momoi liked the challenge and Aomine wanted to have a laugh. They practiced together often with him teaching her everything he could and while she definitely still couldn’t take him, Aomine was confident that she could at least kick some ass against others.  They played for hours until the score was fifteen to three (in his favor) and by now, they’ve both stopped taking it seriously.

Momoi gets the ball in her possession and she doesn’t even bother dribbling as she travels towards the basketball hoop. He’s behind her in a second and wraps his long arms around her waist from behind and lifts her off the ground, laughing alongside her. “Dai-chan, that’s cheating!” She giggles out as she tries to angle the shot and throws it just for the hell of it.

It’s an air ball – of course it is.

He grins at her pitiful attempt at shooting the ball and hugs her to his chest, bending down and laying his chin on her shoulder. “Who’s cheating?” Aomine countered back. Momoi’s laughing whole-heartedly now as she struggles to get out of his embrace. It’s been a long time since they’ve done something like this, they both think. It’s been a long time since it was just them, they think too. It’s been a long time since they’ve just had fun together. The teenaged girl wiggles a little in his arms and he responds by loosening his hold a little. She turns to face him and when she looks up into his eyes, she can’t help but be speechless.

‘He looks so happy,’ Momoi said mentally. His eyes are dancing and his lips are curved upwards in a grin. ‘Dai-chan, you’re finally here.’ Years of being lonely at the top had rendered her old friend cold and unfeeling, but shadow or not, right at this moment, this was her Dai-chan. The Dai-chan she had grown up with and loved unconditionally as best friends usually did. Momoi throws her arms around his neck and he responds once more by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. “Always,” she begins, “Let’s always be together.”

“Every day,” he agrees. They’re hugging like old times and laughing just like they used to when they were kids. They’re loving each other like they always have been and when Momoi feels something brush against the curve of her cheek as he sets her down, she swears she hears those confusing words yet again. His words are muffled by the sounds of the wind but she manages to catch the very last part, “I'll play with you every day." 

Realization sets in because what, this is the fourth time he's done this now? She's blushing hard against his neck and beating his chest with her fists. “Stupid Dai-chan…! Why do you keep saying such embarrassing things!?” He’s grinning again and doesn’t even bother to dodge the hand that’s slapping his shoulder right now. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!”

His grin then turns wolfish as he slips back to normalcy, “Stupid who?” Aomine’s voice is playful and she’s trying so hard not to slap him across the face out of embarrassment. Doesn’t he know anything about timing!?

Momoi’s covering her face by now but he hears her words as plain as day, “Stupid Daiki!”  
  
He takes her hands in his and runs his thumb against the curve of hers before piquing his brows. “You can hit me anytime you want so just marry me already, Satsuki.”” He then leans his face in close, his voice low once more. “Let me hear you say it again.” He doesn’t give her the chance to however for he pulls her to his chest again and nuzzles her close.

Momoi reaches up to fist the fabric of his shirt and although her voice is soft, her words are clear. “Daiki,” she calls him again, and to be honest, the name feels foreign on her lips. She can get used to it, she figures. He hums contently before flicking her forehead in a teasing fashion, something he used to do to her all the time as a child.

“Yeah."


End file.
